Pretty boy
by Potter rules
Summary: after the war Harry and Draco lead different lives from what they planned but fate intervened and love ensued in this foreign city.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter….JKR is responsible for that.

This story is a rip-off from pretty woman that's all I can say and it has Harry/Draco in the later chap

CHAPTER 1:

The war was over but it did nothing to improve my life moreover it made my life a living hell. I thought that once voldemort was dead I would escape from those clutches but it went from bad to worse. I lost everything in my life the person once I loved also betrayed me that was the last blow for me I packed everything I could and made it to this muggle city where he said he found his lover. It was a little overwhelming for me but soon I became accustomed to it that's when Brian came into my life.

One day after losing every galleon I brought and stranded in this hell-hole I met a boy of my age with blue eyes and dirty blonde and dressed like a whore, at first I looked at him with disdain but when he offered help and took me to his home I couldn't say no. so here I am following in his footsteps on the second day of my so-called job a prostitute.

Yes you must have guessed me I am Draco Malfoy once an "Ice Prince" now a common whore prowling the streets of Beverly fate was not only cruel to me but it also had a very twisted sense of humor.

I was only slightly nervous because yesterday I was able to seduce a somewhat middle aged fellow who was blurting things in drunken madness and followed me like a puppy to the lodge and things went straight to point. Its surprising that I spent only 10 minutes inside the room as soon he pulled out he passed out so I escaped from there. My only condition with customers is that I won't ever kiss them in the mouth as it will lead to emotions or that's what Brian told me so.

I wait impatiently for a good catch as I have to pay the bills for the month with Brian into drag I become a responsible one. At first I was afraid that he would take advantage of my vulnerable state but once he said I was not his type so I was safe but the same could not be said to Zeth who is like a local mafia-head he collects money from everyone and always trying to grope me once he almost tried to rape me and it was a close call.

Today I was equally pissed with Brian coz he not only took the money saved for rent but he also used that for the drag from Zeth. He is really going to get a piece of my mind._ Little did he know that his life is going to change forever._

"You really should be more responsible Brian. Are u trying to get us kicked us out of the house or what?" I was trying to drag him out of them I was starting to feel nervous coz Zeth was eying me with a gleam in eyes.

"Oh come on Dray!!!!" Brian slurred "Enjoy life once, for god sake why are u dragging me….hey!! Watch out" Brian cried out as soon we came out of the pub. We were checking out potential people when out of the blue an expensive Ferrari came out and screeched to a stop in front of us.

"Go on Dray bag him; this may be Ur chance to get out of this hell if that car is any indication "so I Brian and approached the window that's when I got the shock of my life. I could feel my entire world came crashing down as I got drowned into most brilliant green eyes I've ever seen in my life.

tbc....

A/N: this is my first fic so go easy on me....don't forget to review


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own HP….JKR does.

CHAPTER 2:

Harry Potter was royally pissed, he arrived at this wretched city to do an investigation with his partner and now he was officially got lost in the streets. He was staying at an expensive hotel in the guise of a wealthy real-estate developer. He needed to get there but his nosy partner had in his drunken sate apparated directly to their rooms leaving him alone. He did not know this city and therefore cannot apparate their directly.

He had a bad feeling that he was driving around the same streets twice. Eventhough he was brought up as a muggle he did not know how to drive cars so he was going only on instinct. He took this mission because he had to leave England as soon as he could. Ginny had broken up with him after 2 yrs of dating; his heart hurt everytime he thought about her.

_Flashback…_

_About a month ago_

"Harry I don't think I can continue any longer "said Ginny after storming from a ministry party. To say harry was confused was an understatement. He could not grasp the idea why they were breaking up as they had been dancing just a moment ago.

"The war has changed you Harry, You are changed…. "

"If you didn't notice he war changed everyone…"

Ignoring him she continued…"You barely talk to me; you are always on a one mission or other. I'm always holed up in this dreadful place. It's like we're having a relationship for public sake. Our sex life is non-existent. You always return dead tired. This farce has gone on for too long.."

Harry got angrier after hearing her reasons he tried to reason her that his work was equally important but that'll only aggravate her so he settled for the last reason. "so is this all about _sex_ Ginny. Jus because we don't have regular sex doesn't mean we have to break-up. I'll take a vacation this summer and we'll go somewhere quiet and have lot of sex to make up for the last time."

"No harry…I'm moving out tomorrow. Just so you know it's not all about sex, you treat me like I'm subservient to you. You always command me to do this and that but for once think about my feelings harry. You're always bitter nowadays and I'm starting to hate you for that.

You'll always be my friend harry. Don't forget that but we won't workout at all I'm sorry…I'll sleep at the burrow tonight…bye"

He didn't even get to say anything but she was right on one account after the war he had a feeling that he was missing something important in his life even sex with Ginny did not leave him satisfied, he secretly thought he must be gay but he never really gave enough time to explore his sexuality.

Now he must leave this grimmauld place if he has to forget Ginny so the mission to America was a boon and he grabbed the first chance to leave England. He also must address his supposed dominance streak in his character. Even a talk with Hermione and Ron did not clear his mind. After the war his friends were all settled leaving him no other options than to follow his school-romance.

_End of flashback…_

Harry saw a group of people standing in the pavement in the street so came to a halt directly in front of a black-haired man to ask for directions. When the already pale skinned man saw him he seemed to pale even more. Somehow the man's face was familiar to harry it was very similar to his school rival Draco Malfoy. The high cheek bones, pale skin, grey eyes everything was there but the hair was black so he thought he must be related. Another thing was that he was a hooker; no way will a Malfoy become a muggle prostitute, though Malfoy seemed to have vanished from Britain for the past month after he lost all his wealth to the ministry.

_Shit…._

That was the only thought that was going on Draco's mind. Nothing could be more humiliating than this. Seated in the expensive Ferrari with a confused frown on his face was none other than his one-time school rival Harry bloody potter. Though potter couldn't recognize me I can never escape him, there was a talk that potter has changed and become more dark and brooding after the war, he was able to avoid the bloody savior in Britain now the fates must be real cruel to bring him right in front of him….

Draco swore silently and tried to escape, he looked back Brian was happily waving towards him to go forward."Do I know you, you seem somewhat familiar to me?" harry asked him

Draco quickly weighed his options he could hide his identity and spend just one night and escape early morning what are the odds that potter could identify him in the dark besides he urgently needed money so it couldn't hurt to lie…

"Well we could become very familiar if you will allow me, what do you say?" he replied with his seductive smile.

Potter looked uncomfortable" Eh..No I just want to find the way to the regency hotel…I'm kinda new to this city so could you please gimme directions"

I couldn't loose this opportunity I could milk potter without revealing myself thought Draco gleefully.

"How about I drive you there but it will cost you 20 bucks" _well lets see if falls for that…_

Harry seemed to be contemplating his offer; he already had trouble driving the car so he came to a conclusion.

"Okay…just to the hotel then we part our way…deal?"

Argh.. I couldn't leave him there well I'm a slytherin for nothing.. I could seduce him on the way

"Deal" said Draco cheerfully.

_tbc…._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own HP….JKR does.

CHAPTER 3:

"_Deal" said Draco cheerfully._ Internally he was berating himself for having landed in this mess. He peeked at his partner who was sitting awkwardly 'well let's see how far he holds up'

So with a smirk he spoke"if you don't know much about this city why take such a effort to destroy such a lovely car in these streets…trouble at home??"

"You could say that…"came the guarded reply" isn't it hard trying to find way through these roads.."

With a sudden surge of confidence Draco darted his right hand and grabbed Potter's crotch.."Hmmm not hard enough but we could work on that" he mused…potter's face was flushed for the rest of the ride.

After reaching the hotel and handing over the car..Potter seemed uneasy "so will you be able to go back?"

Hiding his disappointment somewhat unsuccessfully Draco smiled"yeah no problem I can hail cab..Don't worry." And then he moved to sit on a bench.

Potter seemed to accept that and after hesitating" how much did you say for one night??"

Internally whooping with joy Draco replied"250 bucks"

"Ok…you can leave tomorrow" with that potter handed his overcoat to cover him smiling apologetically saying "people here might object."

Draco didn't mind all he thought about was the money he was going to get. He was astonished as he took in the splendor that once would've never mattered at all.

Through the lift potter went to his penthouse all the while the boy in the lift was ogling Draco which made him nervous.

Once they were inside the living room potter turned towards him and uttered those dreadful words.

"_How long do you think you can continue this act …Malfoy??"_

A/N: I know this ch is short …but guys there is no review at all..i'm fed up(slumps down and cries)..pls read n review(kneels down n begs)…


End file.
